


这座城市无可救药，但我们不是

by CarpeDiemm



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemm/pseuds/CarpeDiemm
Summary: 毒藤女在下雨天的夜里给自己找了个麻烦，同时，哈莉奎茵此时正和小丑分了手，她需要一个闺蜜，但没想到给自己找到了一个女朋友。





	这座城市无可救药，但我们不是

我一向讨厌这座城市的雨季。平日里原本就阴暗的天空比往日更显得阴沉，铅灰色的云层像是抹不开的麻烦一样紧紧地黏在了这座城市之上，这让这座本就无可救药的罪恶之城看起来更加黑暗了些。不用想也会猜到会多多少尸体的血迹在这连日阴雨里被冲净，成为阴暗处里的无名孤魂。  
总之一切都糟透了。我感觉，不由得叹了口气。自从事故造成细胞突变后，我就不得不依赖阳光，如果太久接触不到太阳，我的身体就会变得虚弱，本就惨白色的肤色更是好看不到哪里去。身体更是病怏怏的，一直感到困乏无力，想要就这样一口气睡到雨季结束，如果不是家里的食物吃完了，今天或许我根本就不会出门。  
几个街区外的爆炸声隐隐约约地从远处传来，我一手拎着购物袋一手打着伞在路边行走着，目光不由得被从身边呼啸而过的警车。也不知道大家精力怎么这么好，天气这么糟也愿意犯罪。  
每到这种日常时刻，我都会有种自己不是罪犯的错觉。如果这雨季会下个一辈子，没准我就此金盆洗手也不一定。当然我知道小蝙蝠和哥谭的警察们肯定不是这么想的，他们一直给我扣上反社会的名头等着把我关在阿卡姆精神病院一辈子。但我既不觉得自己罪大恶极，也不觉得阿卡姆困得住我。再加上在这座城市里，只要你长得不像基因突变的怪物，像是杀人鳄那样的，或是穿着具有个人标志的奇装异服，扮演个普通人还是很容易的。一副普普通通的眼镜和一个普普通通的帽子就已经足够了。就算走在街上和警察打照面也没什么可躲的，该怎么讲，这座城市的罪犯实在太多了。就算蝙蝠侠和罗宾们也怕是记不全大家的样子的。  
可是我猜，就算我不主动成为麻烦，麻烦还是会主动找我。  
「嗨，甜心。我猜你是不是在等我们？」眼前的男人故意压着嗓子问道。他们一共六个人，看起来已经嗑药嗑嗨了，神情恍惚间全是飘散的笑意。他们从刚才大道上看到我后便一直跟着我，直到我踏进这座公园的小道后，他们见四下无人了才现身。此时夜幕低垂，公园里一片阴暗，只有不远处的路灯发着唯一的光亮。这是个杀人抛尸的好地点，只不过动手的不是他们，是我才对。  
「对呀。没准是这样。我等这一刻可是很久了。」我甜美地笑了起来。脚下的每一寸草地此时都在由我掌控，藤蔓随时可以破土而出，将他们每个人勒死在我眼前，深深地拽进地底。  
眼前的男人伸出手，打算摸我的脸。我冷笑着看着毒藤破土而出，很快了。我已经能想到这几副尸体腐烂在地里，变成化合物，喂养这片土地的场景。  
可是没想到一阵强光照射突然袭来，我们所有人都不由得闭上了眼睛。摩托车的轰鸣声朝着我们袭来，越看越近。  
「嗨，小可爱们，你们的派对是不是没叫上我呢？为什么不叫上我呢？你们这种小男孩真是顽皮！怎么能欺负一个好看的女生呢？幸好我刚才就看到了。果然男人最坏了。像J先生一样，全部坏透了。」  
不速之客说话的语速很快，声音甜美，每个字眼里都带着笑意。不过任何一个有眼睛的人，此刻睁开眼，看到她在做什么之后，恐怕是一点都笑不出来。  
像玩具似的彩色木槌凶狠地砸在刚才围堵我的人的脸上，血液四溅，仿佛可以听到头骨破碎的细微声响。摩托车的引擎声轰鸣，受制于人的男人们想要反击，很快就被她迎面踹了一脚。哈莉奎茵的体术很好，在双手握在车把稳稳不动的情况下，翻身踹人对她而言似乎而言小菜一碟。  
作为一个和男朋友一起上滚动新闻节目的人来说，她的穿着和声音一点都不难认。相信我，在哥谭，上滚动新闻节目绝对不是件值得夸赞的好事情。  
果然阴雨天不该出门的，感觉什么破事都往今天凑一起了，走在大马路上还能遇神经病。  
我看厌了眼前的肉搏，掏出系在腰间的手枪，将剩下两个还奄奄一息的人一枪击毙。哈莉奎茵离其中一个人很近，更准确地来说，她正按着对方在地上打得开心。血浆溅了她满脸。  
她诧异地转过头来看着我。我立刻扭转了枪口，手枪朝下扣在掌中。我原本只不过是想在隐瞒我能力的前提下结束这场闹剧的，结果这才想起来普通人是不会轻轻松松开枪杀人，并表现得一切稀疏平常的。  
我开始思索自己要不要冒充GCPD。  
哈莉·奎茵开始大声地笑了起来，像是我刚刚做了件取悦了她的事。  
「你叫什么名字？我认识你吗？我叫哈莉，我们能不能当好朋友？我刚才看到你第一眼就想和你当好朋友。你购物袋里买了什么？我好饿哦，有食物吗？」她用熟络的老友一般语气说道。她看起来是那种只要你不插嘴，她就能够自言自语对你说一整天话的人。我不知道先回答哪个，也不知道怎么才能跟上她说话的脑回路。  
「艾薇。你可以叫我这个名字。」我等到她因换气而停顿的时候说，「这应该是我们第一次见面。谢谢你刚才救了我。这世道，女生出门不带把枪都无法出门不是吗？」我把枪收进了枪套，心里希望着没下次见面。可这座城市太小了，稍微有点名气的罪犯大家都彼此知晓，下次不见面或许太难了。  
「我们能成为朋友吗？我们一定一定要成为好朋友好吗？我刚和男朋友分手，他是个残忍的大混蛋，一点都不值得我爱。我总有天要报复他，把他分尸，变成一块块肮脏的小血块，让他承受那些他给过我的痛苦。我没有地方可以去了。我的心好难受，我觉得我需要别人的陪伴，任何一个人都行，我好想J先生。哈莉说到这里时，声音已经开始哽咽。我们成为朋友好吗？请一定要说好。你是个漂亮的小姑娘，我不想伤害你。我不喜欢被人拒绝的感觉。如果你拒绝我的话，我又不得不伤害你。千万不要拒绝好吗？」她睁大她那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，像一只无家可归的小狗一样看着我。对刚刚看完了杀人场景的我来说，这一幕别说是没有一点心软，反倒是令我毛骨悚然。  
「我很抱歉听到你和你男朋友分手的事，你刚刚才救了我，当然你可以到我家休息一下。我们可以一起吃晚饭，一起看电影，做一些好朋友们一起做的事情。」我对她说。作为一个用气味和吻就能让任何人绝对服从的人来说，撒谎对我早就是轻车熟路的事情。  
「耶！」她欢呼雀跃不已，用眼神示意我上摩托车。  
「我认识我家的路，你介意让我来开吗？」  
「没问题。」哈莉愉快地说，待我坐上车后，熟络地环抱住我的腰。  
不得不承认，她虽然疯疯癫癫的，但确实是个漂亮又富有魅力的女孩。只不过这一点都没印象我想把她捆成一团后卖给企鹅的想法。企鹅前些日子下了通缉令，一百万买她的脑袋，活的死的都行。据说是她和小丑为了好玩把企鹅的车库给烧了，还开走了最好的一辆，玩完后开车冲进了河里。  
不管她现在笑得多开心，只要一到我家，她便是待宰羔羊了。我如此盘算着，就这样就这样一路行驶到了家门口。这是座滋养罪恶的城市，犯罪份子和投机主义者的天堂，就算是有人浑身浴血地坐着摩托车，也不会有路人会在意的。大家都擅长独善其身和熟视无睹。  
我的新家是座老式建筑，坐落在旧时的富人区，门前和屋后都有花园，侧面的墙体被绿藤覆盖。  
「你一定擅长园艺。」哈莉望着前院满开的花朵说道。这房子原先的主人对花园疏于料理，任由花园里的杂草疯长。我来了之后，将前院的花草全部换成了当季的植物，所以现在他们都开得很好。而作为失职的惩罚，原先的房主现在早已变成长满花草的盆栽，静静地躺在后院的一个角落里，等着躯体中残留的有机物日渐腐烂。  
「我的祖父是个植物学家。这些都是他教我的。就连这个房子也是他留下来的老房子。」  
这当然是个谎言。我那做生意失败后沉迷酗酒的酒鬼生父使得在我很小的时候就和外祖父母失去了联系。我的母亲在乡下城镇的郊外经营着一家有花房的咖啡馆，从四月份开始便会开放到秋天，情人节和圣诞节是店里最热闹的时候，所有人都想把最好看的玫瑰和圣诞树搬回家。我小时候梦想的职业是当个园丁或者在植物馆里工作。这个梦想破碎在警察逮捕了我父亲，并在花园的土地里挖出我母亲腐烂的尸首的时候。  
哈莉好奇地把鼻尖凑近花架上月季花，像狗鼻子一样到处嗅来嗅去。如果她胆敢伤害这朵花，不等进房子，我现在就会动手解决她。  
她轻轻地用指尖触碰花瓣，又把手垂了下去。  
「我喜欢你的花园。」哈莉说。  
「我很高兴听到这件事。」我边说边打开房门。  
房子内的四壁被花草和藤蔓填满，入眼的皆是绿色，瑟琳娜曾说我对室内装饰有种奇异又执着的单一品味。遍布四周的藤蔓伺机而动，在房门合上的那刻就飞扑向前，胳膊般粗重的藤蔓随时打算捆住新来客的四肢。  
「你知道吗？」哈莉轻松愉快地说，还没等我反应过来，她不知何时就擒住了我的胳膊，接着用力弯下腰板，我眼前一花，缓过神来的时候已经被她重重地摔在了地上，身体里更是充满了说不出的疼痛。「利兰德医生曾和我说，我似乎天生会被超级罪犯吸引。她说我喜欢黑暗，希望那些危险至极的东西，并享受刺激和冒险的快感。对了，忘了说了，利兰德医生曾经是我的同事，后来是我的医生。她说我喜欢J先生只不过是因为移情心理和斯德哥尔摩综合征，我感觉到冒犯，所以最后我把她的舌头给剪了。不过我猜在『我喜欢超级罪犯』这点上她说的应该是对的。不然为什么我会在人群中一眼就发现你呢。」  
她用胳膊用力抵住咽喉，不知从何而来的刺刀正在她手上摆弄着，冰冷的刀尖在我的脸颊上游走。她似乎喜欢我的眼睛，她一直看着它。  
我的藤蔓此时早已破土而出，数十根藤蔓包围着她，在空中晃动，而她仿佛没看到似的，不为所动。  
「毒藤女艾薇对吗？我就觉得我在哪里肯定见过你。不过我还以为你的皮肤是绿色的，为什么不是绿色的呢？不管怎样，你真是个好看的小姑娘，我喜欢你，我们一定能成为好朋友的。」哈莉随意地丢掉自己手上的刺刀，亲昵地抱住了我，像树袋熊一样躺在我的身上，脑袋靠在我的颈部间。  
那天我学到我人生中重要的一课——千万不要在神经病身上找乐子，不然结果往往会成为你自己发现你被她玩了。

**Author's Note:**

> pls just write down ur comments for me. This is first time I wrote fanfiction for this couple, soooooo I need slight confidence. And, Chinese is my first language, it is easier to write in Chinese.


End file.
